The Nanny!
by suspend your disbelief
Summary: AU OOC) Kaoru is a young teen in the bad side of New York City. After breaking things off with her fiancee, she looks for a new way to support herself --A nanny in a rich millionaire's home!


Okay. . . This bug bit me the other day, and the idea wouldn't stop nagging me. X.x Oh well. Flames are welcome, I guess, as long as they're constructive.  
  
Alternate Universe: New York, present day.  
  
OOC: Yeah. . . and even more so when I bring in Kenshin. XD  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, and neither does the tv show: "The Nanny", of which this fic is loosely based off of.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Eeeeep! Enishi! What the hell?!"  
  
There was a loud slamming noise, which punctuated her yelling. She looked at the thick, black painted door with disgust and loathing, as she brushed long, ebony tresses away from her large, cerulean blue eyes.  
  
"Damn him. . . I knew it wouldn't last." She murmured, standing up clumsily. Her short, white skirt fell to her knees, but just barely. She pulled a glittery black jacket around her, to block the wind from reaching her arms through the thin strapped white tank top shirt she was wearing.  
  
She took a few steps, awkwardly. Her black sandals were at least a size too big for her, and four inches tall. Her hair bounced around her back, held loosely by a black ribbon. Her arms fell to her sides, jingling various silver 'bangle' bracelets and white and black, large, plastic bracelets.  
  
"Never, ever, ever again. . . "She muttered, stomping angrily towards a deep stairwell in the middle of the sidewalk; a subway station, by the looks of it.  
  
She looked odd in the sea of business men and women marching like ants on the busy streets of Manhattan, but in the underground subway system, this young woman looked no different than anyone else, receiving no second glances.  
  
So it was true, what they said –you really could wear half a horse costume in the subway and no one would give you a passing glance.  
  
Two stops later, after warding off various 'hoods' who wanted her number, and asked her out for a 'night on the town'. She didn't buy it –one time too many had she been fooled that way.  
  
She stomped forward towards a rather tall apartment building, and looked up to what appeared to be the seventh or eighth floor, where there was a solitary open window with a small glass, holding a wilting daisy in it.  
  
There was a soft brushing sound, which the young woman realized and looked up to. It turned out to be the sound of a broom on the widewalk. An elderly woman with a kind smile and curling grey hair met her gaze, and held it.  
  
"Why, Kaoru dear, you're home! What brings you back so quickly?" She asked, promptly dropping the broom and embracing the young, scantily dressed woman known as 'Kaoru'.  
  
"Yes, yes, Mrs. Henderson. I'm back, for awhile. . . "She replied, letting go of the shorter, elder woman.  
  
"Why? Did something happen with Enishi?" She asked, her face fallen. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
Kaoru gave a sheepish smile. "Just another fight. . . I threw my engagement ring at him and that, as you may have guessed, kind of signaled the end of it."  
  
"Oh, I knew that good for nothing Yukishiro boy wasn't good enough. . . "  
  
"I guess not." Kaoru laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "Not to interrupt anything, but I think it's about time for me to get upstairs. I'll see you later, Mrs. Henderson! Thanks SO much for the warm welcome!"  
  
With that, the young teen ran into the building, letting the brown screened door slam behind her, in her unruly wake.  
  
The elderly woman shook her head, laughing. "That young Kamiya girl. . . she really knows how to enjoy life. . . "  
  
The teen ran the entire seven flights of stairs at once, dumping a small bag in the corner of the 'living room'. It was only a one bedroom apartment. It was cheap, and small, but it was home to her, and a good place to recuperate after fights and such. She had lived with her once- fiancée for over five months, and it was kind of refreshing to be on her own again.  
  
She made a few quick phone calls, but all came out fruitless. In the poor area she lived in, jobs –good jobs, were scarce.  
  
A few hours later, she stared boredly at a large box.  
  
"You. . . expect me. . . to sell. . . door to door. . . make up?" Kaoru croaked, looking at an even shorter, though younger woman. "Misao. . . . I can't!"  
  
The one named Misao shrugged, and blinked. "It was all I could find. Sorry, Kaoru. Look, I gotta run to the diner. Good luck, tomorrow."  
  
With that, she ran out, a large braid down her back thumping every so often.  
  
Kaoru nodded feebly, laying on her couch. "Gah. . . It's either do-or-die. . . AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
She screamed, pulling a large flannel blanket over her head, and wondering how the hell she had everything one day, and nothing the next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please do tell me what you think! 


End file.
